Baby doll
by Crazybird101
Summary: Goldie loves Blu. So much that he's gone so far as to keep him locked up for four days away from the others and forcing him to act like a kit again. We all have our breaking points, now Blu will reach his... Post-In the Flesh AU! Gift fic for KudleyFan93 !


**Warning:**

 **Android Furry AU**

 **Post-In the Flesh AU**

 **Non-sexual age play**

 **Disturbing themes**

 **Possible typos/writing errors**

 **Any recognizable characters or locations belong to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Flames or complaints will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza.**

 **Inspired by KudleyFan93's "Pattycake-FNAF Edition" fic :3**

 **Dedicated to KudleyFan93 (Happy early birthday! ^-^)**

 **X.X**

Freddy and his family watched from afar as Goldie stepped into the Dining Room with his head down and ears flat. None of them needed to see the sullen expression that's been present on his face for the last four days since Blu's sudden disappearance. It literally happened over night, to say the least.

What started out as a normal Sunday night, quickly turned into one of panic and shock when Blu didn't come out of his room Monday morning to start work. After finding his bed empty they searched the entire pizzeria from top to bottom. Jeremy had been sick with a cold recently, so he wasn't at work during the weekend like usual. When nothing came up, a few employees had been sent to scout the forest around the restaurant to search for the blue bunny. But like the animatronics: they came up empty handed. Eventually life had to continue, but Goldie has since fallen into a deep depression. He's recently been isolating himself Backstage from everybody for long periods of time. None of them decided to go in and check on him, since they all knew that the bear needed his space.

"Oh, Freddy..." Bonnie sighed heavily behind him, rubbing his head with his paw. Running his thick fingers through the soft, purple synthetic fur that covered him. "I'm worried about Blu. Do you think he'll ever come home?"

Freddy's shoulders sagged, but he didn't turn to face him. "I don't know, Bonnie." he replied flatly. "I really don't know."

"I don't understand how he can just...walk out on us like this." Chica whispered. "I mean we gave him no reason to... Right?"

"If only the cameras hadn't been off..." Foxy growled softly, shaking his head. "Then we would have known what happened to him..."

A sniffle was heard, and everyone turned their heads over to find that Bonnie had started to cry. Mike, who was standing beside him, immediately wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Don't cry, Bonnie." the wolf-dog said to him, rubbing his face on his chest. "Blu's probably fine! He's a tough bunny after all."

"But he's out there..." Bonnie whispered, his body shaking with emotion. "Somewhere... He's alone and cold... I just... I..." The purple rabbit broke down and screamed, "I WANT HIM TO COME HOME!"

Not far, Goldie closed the Backstage door behind him; the depressed look on his face quickly vanishing and replaced with a half-lidded, stoic expression instead. He walked over to one of the spare Freddy heads on the shelf and casually lifted it up to take out a key he'd been hiding and walks over to the metal door that led to the basement. He opens the door, flips the light switch up, and closes it behind him before carefully making his way down the old, wooden steps. He finally reached the bottom and nonchalantly strides over to a spot in the windowless room that wasn't illuminated by the pale light that emitted off of the old light bulb that dangled from the ceiling on an old wire.

He reached the paw that held the key out to a seemingly average looking wall and inserting it into a hidden keyhole. He turned it and an unlocking sound was heard. He grinned, feeling the anticipation immediately beginning to overrun him like the plague as he grabbed the knob and pushed forward.

The room wasn't all that big - with only four walls that were painted to look like a bright blue sky with white fluffy clouds and green hills. Baby toys littered the plush multicolored carpet, Goldie carefully maneuvering around them as he made his way over to an adult-sized crib. His large form blocking out the pale light that filled up the room. Although this one is much cleaner than the one lighting up the basement.

Inside the crib was an adult blue rabbit curled up under a baby blue colored blanket. For a moment he saw a little kit curled on the bed pillow in his room hugging a stuffed rabbit (shocker) against his petite figure. The pacifier resting snugly against his small white muzzle made Goldie want to quickly run out and retrieve the camera resting on the kitchen counter in the lounge.

He reached his paw down and lightly brushed his cheek with the back of a finger before reaching in completely and scooping up the sleeping bunny. Blu mumbled a few things in his sleep before going silent again. Goldie smiled and walked over to an old rocking chair - the same chair he used to keep in his room - in the corner of the makeshift nursery. It creaked under his weight as he sat on it, but Goldie didn't worry too much about it. He rocked back and forth in a gentle rhythm as he stared at Blu's face after noticing a small twitch from his nose.

"Nnngh..." Blu groaned softly as he opened his eyes and greeted by a bright light. He was about to think he was back in his room when he noticed that he wasn't able to turn much. He felt something tickling his face and he turned his head over to try and a look at the cause. Instead he found himself with a face-full of golden fur.

"Good morning, baby doll. Did you have a good sleep?" Goldie's gruff voice cooed fondly. The blue bunny instantly went rigid in his arms. With his face pressing against his chest, it made it difficult for him to see his expression. It's been a while since Blu has given him a smile. He used to smile a lot during his infancy and toddler years. It always warmed his heart every morning when he went over to the crib to find Blu already waiting for him. But that doesn't happen anymore, and it hurt Goldie inside. "Bluey? Please look at me. I want to see that beautiful smile of your's."

Blu closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. He didn't want to see his face anymore, especially after what he's put him through. He heard Goldie sigh above him. Which isn't always a good sign when it's coming from Goldie himself.

"C'mon, baby doll. I know you can do it. Show me that big smile of your's you used to give me every morning." Goldie said, his voice sounding a bit playful.

Blu rolled his eyes inwardly and shook his head again. Suddenly the grip around him tightened and he found himself being pressed even closer to the bear.

"Please, Bonnie Blu? For daddy bear?"

Much to Blu's chagrin, he suddenly felt something slip under the blanket he was still wrapped in and felt his stomach being tickled. He clamped his mouth tightly to resist the urge to laugh, but ultimately failed when he felt the thick fingers of Goldie's paw begin to tickle his side. His eyes snapped open, but he stubbornly kept his maw shut and tried to fight back the laughter that now bubbled in his throat. He feebly pushed against the bear's large paw, but his attempts to stop Goldie proved futile since he can barley do anything with the pair of mittens he's forced to wear. Unfortunately, the corners of his lips arched up and his lips split apart, letting out hard laughs.

Goldie smiled victoriously, his dark blue eyes softening. "There we go." he says as he finally pulls his paw away. "There's my cute little smile." Blu's laughter died down while he narrows his eyes up at him hatefully. Goldie notices this and his smile drops. "Why are you looking at me like that, baby doll?" he asks innocently.

"Stop treating me like I'm a damn baby." Blu snaps, scowling.

Goldie's eyes widen a bit in shock. He furrows his eyebrows and wags a finger in his face. "Kits shouldn't use that kind of language!" he scolds. "How many times must I remind you?"

"You let me curse all the time!" Blu protests. He tries to free himself out of Goldie's arms again, but the bear's grip tightens even more.

"Now don't you talk back to me like that, young one!" Goldie says, talking to him as though he were talking to a child. "Otherwise I'll have to put you in the time out corner!"

Blu rolls his eyes. "I don't give two fucks where you put me. Just stop treating me like a-" A flash of gold crossed his vision just as a loud _smacking_ sound was heard while his head suddenly jerked to the side. His left cheek started to sting and burn, but Blu didn't feel it right away. He was too shocked by what just happened to feel any pain from the slap. He looked up at Goldie, eyes glittering with confusion and hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"That is what happens when you don't listen to daddy bear." Goldie said calmly, his face stoic and neutral. "But if I hear you say naughty words again I'll have to put soap in your mouth." Blu swallowed hard, whimpering quietly. Goldie closed his eyes and sighed when he felt the bunny quiver in his lap. "I don't do this to sound or act cruel, baby doll." he said as he lovingly caressed his head, still rocking the rocking chair. "I do this because I love you."

Blu said nothing. He was still too shocked about the slap. His mind was now a jumble of thoughts and emotions. A loud grumbling noise from his stomach is heard, and an embarrassed blush appears on his cheeks. It only becomes worse for him when he hears Goldie laughing above him.

"Looks like a certain little bunny needs some yummy in his tummy." he coos teasingly.

 _Oh, goodness,_ Blu thought as he rolled his eyes in response.

Holding Blu close, Goldie stands up from the rocking chair and places him back in his crib. "Now don't you go anywhere while I'm gone." Goldie croons while lovingly stroking his cheek. "Daddy bear will be right back with some yum yum for your stomach~"

"I'm not hungry..." Blu growls, folding his arms stubbornly with a dark glare. But the glare weakens when another growl is heard. Goldie smiled, seemingly humored by the weak protest, and lovingly nuzzles his cheek.

"Nice try, little one." Goldie says, patting his stomach playfully before turning to leave. Blu watched through the crib bars, feeling like a prisoner in a cell, as the older animatronic exited out of the room. Frowning when he hears the door lock. He sits upright in the crib, wincing when he hears the adult-sized diaper he's forced to wear crumple under him.

"Why me?" he sighs heavily, drooping his ears.

He lost track of how many times he asked that question to both Goldie and himself. He stood up in the crib and looked over it. The floor wasn't far down, but there wouldn't be a point. The door is locked from the outside - not in. He's already tried screaming for help out of hope that someone, anyone, would hear him. But so far his pleas only reached deaf ears. His cheek still stung from the slap Goldie had given earlier and places his paw over it. This has been the second time Goldie harmed him physically. It hurt, really. He felt his eyes begin to water and his vision goes blur. He quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

 _No! I will NOT cry. I will NOT cry!_

...

 _"Goldie!" Blu screams, sitting up in the large crib he just woke up in. "What the hell is going on here? Why am I in a diaper!?" Waking up with a diaper covering your bottom isn't exactly the most pleasant of surprises to wake up to. Not only that, but his bow tie was missing. The last thing he remembers is turning around for Goldie because of a surprise he had for him while they were backstage._

 _Goldie closes the door behind him, ignoring the questions that spilled out of the bunny's muzzle._

 _"Why am I in a crib?"_

 _"What did you do to me?"_

 _"Why am I in a nursery of sorts?"_

 _"Why the hell aren't you answering me!?"_

 _"Did you slept well, baby doll?" Goldie asked as he walked up to the crib. Blu's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, his teeth clenched tightly together._

 _"Why does it even matter? I want to know why I'm in here in the first place!" Blu snapped._

 _Goldie stood in front of him, his head blocking out his only light source like the sun and moon during a solar eclipse. "Ssh." Goldie hushes him before suddenly reaching both his paws in._

 _"W-what do you think you're doing!?" Blu cries out, attempting to crawl back. But it was useless since there wasn't much space to crawl in anyway. He squeaks in surprise, much to his embarrassment, as he finds himself being lifted up and out of the crib with ease. A purr rumbled in Goldie's chest from the feeling of holding his adoptive child again. But Blu started to fight back. He started to kick his legs and flail his arms around as he tries to free himself._

 _This surprised Goldie. Blu loved to cuddle with him when he was younger. Most of the time he would've taken him out of his crib, bring him over to his bed, and they'd both cuddle together for the remainder of the evening. "Blu? Baby doll? What's the matter?" he asks worriedly while trying to keep his hold on him strong._

 _"Put me down!" Blu screeched, growing increasingly uncomfortable. "I want answers and I want them NOW!"_

 _Goldie's eyebrows raise a bit before he laughs softly. "Silly me. I should've told you the moment I walked in." With Blu still cradled firmly in his arms, he takes a seat in the old rocking chair and proceeded to explain his actions. "Forgive me for taking you by surprise like that, baby doll." he said in an apologetic voice. "But I didn't want to have to hurt you, so I figured chloroform would be a less...painful method."_

 _Blu's eyes widened in shock. "You mean you knocked me out with CHLOROFORM!?" he screamed._

 _"I just admitted it, did I?" Goldie nuzzled him lightly._

 _"WHY!?"_

 _Goldie winces, hissing softly from the ringing in his ears. "Please don't scream too loud, baby doll. It hurts my ears."_

 _Blu frowned and groaned in frustration. "Why the hell did you do that to me? And where am I? I don't recognize this place." Blu added, his green eyes wandering around the nursery with a feeling of discomfort and uneasiness._

 _"This is a room I found while cleaning out the basement a few months back." Goldie answered. "I figured it would be an ideal place for your nursery."_

 _"'Nursery'?" Blu repeated._

 _Goldie nodded. "Yes. Don't ask how I did it, but let's just say that it was rather...challenging to get the manager to do what I wanted." He smirks and begins to pet Blu's head. "I never felt so afraid in my life when I saw those humans shoot you... I don't know what would have happened if I lost you. You're my little baby doll, after all."_

 _"But... That doesn't explain-" Blu stopped when Goldie suddenly placed his index finger over his lips and ordering him to hush._

 _"Let me continue." Goldie said sternly. "I started to grow even more worried for you. I realized that night what I could have lost, and now I want nothing more then to protect you from those monsters outside. And..." His eyes softened into a dreamlike state and looked very distant. His petting slowed down, but didn't stop. He ran his fingers through his blue fur, as if savoring the softness. "I wanted to make up for lost times. I wanted us to start over. But that's when you started to spend time with that human instead." Jealousy laced his gruff voice as the soft look on his face hardened into a scowl. "You started to pay more attention to him than to me. You started to talk to him more instead of me. And by the looks of it, you're starting to_ _ **love**_ _him instead of me."_

 _Blu opened his mouth to say something, but was then silenced when a pacifier was suddenly shoved into it._

 _Goldie smiled, his scowl softening. "Which is why I'm going to keep you down here to prevent you from getting too close with him. It'll be just us down here from now on. We'll be happy like before - just us. We'll start over with you being my baby again..."_

 _..._

The door opened and Goldie walked in with a warm bottle of milk. He had to make it in the kitchen to avoid any suspension from the others. The happy expression on his face changed into one of concern when he saw the tears running down Blu's cheeks. "Baby doll?" he asked in concern as he approached the crib with the bottle still in hand. "What's wrong, little one? Why are you crying?" He places the bottle on a nearby table and gently picks the crying bunny up.

"Sshhh. It's okay, baby doll. I'm here." Goldie croons softly, rocking Blu in his arms as though he were an infant. He picks up the baby bottle nearby and brings it up to Blu's muzzle. "Here. You'll feel much better when you get some food in your belly." He smiles when the bunny doesn't fight back this time like he's done before. He takes a seat in the rocking chair and continues to feed Blu until only a few stray tears remain.

"G-Goldie..." Blu whimpers, hiccuping a bit.

"Hmm?"

"I-I don't want to be a baby any more..." His eyes started to water again. "I want my old life back. I want to see the others again. I-I miss my brother... I miss Jeremy... I... I... I miss everyone!" He looks up at Goldie with begging, teary eyes. "Please, Goldie! I don't want to do this anymore! I'm tired of wearing a bloody diaper! I'm tired of being fed baby mesh and powdered milk from a bottle! I'm tired of sleeping in a damn crib! I WANT MY OLD LIFE BACK!"

Goldie only sighs in response. "Blu..." he says softly. He only wanted to see his baby doll smile again - to rekindle the bond they once shared so long ago. He wanted it to be just them. If only Blu would understand that he's doing this for him. He presses a soft kiss on the rabbit's forehead and gently places him down on the floor. "Sit here, baby doll. Daddy bear has a present that might cheer you up." Blu says nothing, only staring at the toys he'd been forced to play with for the last four days with almost vacant eyes. Goldie walked over to the cupboard where he kept all of the diapers in and takes out a small yellow box with a red ribbon. He places it in front of Blu and sits across from him on the floor. Blu looks at the box and blinks. He looks up at Goldie, who looks back at him eagerly.

"Go on." he urges gently, "Open it up."

Blu eyes it suspiciously before removing the ribbon and the lid. The lid instantly slips out of his paws as he locked eyes on the black beady ones of the Golden Freddy plushie lying in the box. He reaches his paws in and gingerly takes it out. For a moment his mind flashed back to his third birthday. Back when everything was all right. Back when Goldie used to smile and his voice wasn't rough. His third birthday was the best birthday of his life because of the gift Goldie had given him. He gave him his first real toy - a black and white marionette doll he used to consider as his only friend. It'd been so long since Goldie has given him a gift, and the one he currently held was enough to finally break him.

Blu started to bawl, hugging the doll close as though it might be stolen away from him like the happiness he once had. "D-d-dwaddy bweaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" he wails, struggling to say proper words. He couldn't think straight anymore. He suddenly felt very alone.

Goldie smiles and pull him in for a comforting hug. "Sshh... It's ok, baby doll... I'm here... Daddy bear is here..." It took a long while until Blu's cries eventually subside and he's left feeling emotionally drained. He hugs the Goldie plushie close as Goldie himself tucks him in for a nice long nap. As much as it hurt him to do this, he knew it was the only way to break the bunny's mentality. Despite being quite sassy and having a sometimes cool behavior, his psyche is as fragile as an expensive vase. But hopefully things will be easier now.

The bear's eyes soften as he gazes at the sleeping kit in front of him, watching his furry chest rise and fall with each little breath his baby doll made.

 **X.X**

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAARHFJFOGBDVSOFOVB! REAL LIFE IS STRESSING!**

 **Sorry if this sucked :( I wanted to get this done before I did anything else. This is supposed to be a thank you/birthday fic for KudleyFan93. They were kind enough to write a one-shot that took place in my In the Flesh AU, so I thought of doing something age regression related. Please be gentle because this is the first time I've written anything for age regression. And the idea for this is based off of Kudley's Pattycake-FNAF Edition fic, and a review from JH24 in Out of the Blue. So credit to those two! :D**

 **Anyway, be sure to check out KudleyFan93's fanfics. Be sure to show her some love while you're there. Her fic are great :)**

 **And Kudley, happy early birthday! ^-^**

 **I'll be going back to Out of the Blue now.**

 ***Falls to the floor and rolls away***


End file.
